Kristen
'''Kristen Campbell '''is a soldier stationed in Blood Gulch during the 3rd Generation. She's the brother of Dan Campbell, sent to the canyon as punishment for crimes committed back on Earth. However, she is hardly a criminal at heart. Kristen is socially confident but at times lost and confused, unsure of what she wants or needs. Brief History Kristen was sent to Blood Gulch after she decided to take military service as her form of punishment instead of life in prison. With only a sliver of hope left in her, she arrived in the canyon not expecting her brother to be there because she was told that Blood Gulch was for rejects, criminals and psychopaths. Minutes into her new life, Campbell surprised her and they reunited, seeing each other for the first time in five years. Kristen quickly became a very social person, only wanting to make friends. At first she was looking for good hookup after good hookup, desperate to satisfy herself in ways she explained hadn't been satisfied in a long time. Eventually she thought to start a relationship with Magnus. One day Kristen heard from the government and was summoned back on Earth in Miami as a witness to her ex-boyfriend Kyle's trial in the same crimes she committed. She and her brother decided to do it, meeting up with their father Tony and being a family for the first time in a while. Kristen was offered one last chance at ratting out the rest of the gang she was working with before Blood Gulch, and she took it. The next day, that gang revealed themselves as something completely different, launching a violent anarchist movement that killed thousands in the city. The Campbell family narrowly survived the ordeal. Tony went back to his home in the outskirts of the city while the siblings made their way towards a UNSC base that could send them back to Blood Gulch. Along the way, Kristen killed Kyle to save Dan's life, and she piloted a Pelican off of Earth and back to Halo. While she was gone, Magnus had cheated on her and developed feelings for Dakota Ryan. This, of course, ended in their breakup. Kristen spiraled and sought to drink and smoke constantly, all the while worrying about her father back in Miami which was getting increasingly violent and unstable. She had yet another hookup before turning to one of her best friends Chase, who revealed she had a passionate crush on her. Soon enough, Kristen and Chase were together. Weeks later, she found out that her father died taking Miami back, a hero. This was the first of many events in the coming weeks that once again spun her out of control. She isolated herself and continued to have nightmares, eventually developing sleep paralysis and soon figuring out from her friends that her relationship with Chase was on thin ice. It was a storm that she barely made it through, but she opened back up ant rebuild herself and her friendships. Category:Characters Category:Red Team